Lucysexual
by Marsfish
Summary: The guild is trying to find out what the hell Natsu is. Is he heterosexual? Homosexual? Asexual? Does he even have a dick at all! Unfortunately for them, Lucy knows the truth, and she's not telling a soul. One-shot. Lemon.


Lucy was a little confused when she walked into the guild on a Saturday afternoon. She had woken up, bright and early, worked out a bit, wrote a good portion of her novel, and decided a small job would be a great idea. So, she trekked to the guild to seek out her pyro partner. However, when she got there, she could only raise an eyebrow and try to assess the situation.

The girls were all huddled near the bar, obviously whispering amongst themselves, aside from Lisanna, who was sitting-very closely- to an eating Natsu. The guys were sitting near the bar, also huddled together-sans Laxus, who was upstairs glowering- and whispering amongst each other. All of them, boys and girls, would stop after a few seconds and all look in Natsu and Lisanna's direction, before looking away and whispering again.

Lucy slowly made her way over to the huddled girls, slightly afraid to enter their small bubble. She took a deep breath and timidly voiced her presence. "Hey guys."

They all looked up in alarm at the new person, and Lucy flinched at their panicked gazes. They all sighed in relief when they realized who it was, and Mira smiled sweetly. "Hey, Lucy. How are you?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and slowly responded. "...I'm fine. What's going on, guys?"

"Oh! We're trying to figure out if Natsu has a dick or not." Cana happily explained before taking a swig of her beer.

Lucy blinked as they all nodded. "...huh?" What had she just stumbled into?

"What she means," Evergreen interjected. "Is that we're trying to find out if he has any semblance of sexual awareness."

"Exactly what I said." Cana huffed, and the girls giggled.

"...why?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"Because." Mira cupped her hand to whisper as she started to explain. "The boys took him to a strip club last night, and Bickslow bought Natsu a topless lap dance. Get this, he fell asleep! They boys said that he didn't even sprout a tent the whole time they were there!"

Lucy's lips twitched up a little. "Maybe he wasn't into it?" She supplied.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Levy whispered. "I mean, he can't be that oblivious, can he?"

Lucy shrugged as she looked at her partner. She bit her lip to stifle her laughter. Natsu was eating a chicken leg, and staring weirdly at a bikini clad Lisanna as she pushed her boobs together and crawled towards him on the bench. She watched as Lisanna reached her hand out and wiped some stray grease from the corner of his lips, then twirled her tongue around her finger, sucking on it slightly. She let her finger go and a small string of saliva connected between her forefinger and bottom lip. Natsu grinned at the girl and mouthed something that Lucy couldn't make out, before he went back to his chicken. Lucy swallowed a chuckle as she watched Lisanna walk back to the girls with an obvious slump in her shoulders.

"So? How did it go?" Mira asked once Lisanna was seated at the bar.

"Nothing." Lisanna whined. "I practically shoved my boobs in his face, and all he did was ask if I had a stomach ache!"

Lucy concealed her giggles behind her hand as all the girls let out collective sighs of exasperation. "Well, I guess I'll take a crack at it." Cana dramatically sighed as she hopped off the bar. "Mira, got any limes?"

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Sure, one second." She sauntered off to find the limes, and the girls rounded on Cana.

"What are you planning to do?" Levy asked.

Cana smirked and slung her arm around her Evergreen's shoulders. "Body shots, my friends. No man can resist body shots."

"Am I getting roped into this as well?" Evergreen asked as she poked Cana's arm with her fan.

"Oh, but of course!" Cana grinned as Mira came back with four limes. She grabbed them from her hands and pulled an unwilling Evergreen with her.

"Maybe this'll work." Levy whispered as they all watched Cana and Evergreen plant themselves on top of the table on either side of Natsu. Lucy shook her head as she watched Natsu cock his head to the side. Cana laughed and pushed Evergreen onto the table. She licked her cleavage, and Lucy glanced over to the boys, to see them all holding their noses. She shook her head and looked back in time to see Cana taking the lime from Evergreen's mouth. Natsu looked bored. He had his arms crossed, and he was leaning against the wall behind him. Now, Lucy could see what the guys were talking about. He really looked like he was about to fall asleep. Cana pulled herself to the edge of the table, and draped her legs on either side of Natsu. She beckoned him forward, and rested her upper body on her elbows.

"Oh, my!" Mira giggled.

"She's practically offering herself as a feast before him." Erza sighed. "At least have some dignity."

"Wow. He's not going for it." Levy whispered in awe as Natsu grabbed the bottle and took a sip. He belched out a stream of fire, and laughed as both girls scampered away when their hair almost got burned. He immediately went back to eating.

"He's gay." Evergreen huffed as she sat back down.

"Did he say that?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, but I mean. Really?" Cana sighed as she grabbed another bottle. "Mira, it's your turn."

Mira smiled and was about to reply, but a growl cut her off. "Don't you dare." Mira clamped her mouth shut, and they all looked up to see Laxus glaring at them.

"Sorry, girls." Mira smiled and they all sighed in exasperation.

"So, got any other plans, cuz this isn't working." They all looked over to see Gray, just as he tossed his shirt over the bar.

"We think he's gay." Cana slurred as she watched Gray's pants fly away. Lucy just sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"What?!" Gray practically yelled, and all the girls swatted him as they shushed him. Lucy noticed Natsu choke on a piece of chicken out of the corner of her eye, and she coughed to keep herself from laughing. "Sorry, sheesh. Are you guys serious?"

Mira shrugged, "it's possible."

"Anything is possible at this point." Levy sighed.

"It would make sense." Lisanna suddenly perked up.

"Alright...well, what guy should do it?" Gray crossed his arms, and they all looked over at the other boys. They watched them for a minute, before they all looked at each other. Gray sighed, "Yeah, I gotcha. It's the best bet after all."

Lucy barely contained her excited giggle behind her hand as Gray walked over to the boys. She bit her lip when Bickslow started cackling with his tongue hanging out, and Freed's face went entirely pink. Bickslow patted the man on the back, and after a few whispered words, Freed stood up.

"Ooh! Good choice!" Levy whisper-shouted.

They all watched in giddy anticipation as Freed sauntered over to where Natsu was diving into another leg of chicken. Despite trying to be inconspicuous, Lucy couldn't keep the grin off her face as she watched Freed take off his jacket. She watched Freed mouth something and then his face turned beet red, from embarrassment she assumed. She heard a low chuckle come from above her, and she looked up to see Laxus leaning on the rail, almost grinning in amusement. When his amused eyes shifted to meet her own, something clicked in her mind. "You know, don't you?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. His only response was a wink aimed at her, before he went back to watching the spectacle. "Huh." She muttered, and her eyes drifted back to Natsu, only to choke on her own spit. Freed's hand was gliding over the top of Natsu's pants as he whispered something in his ear. Natsu's face was contorted in confusion, and he reeled back, muttering something angrily before he huffed out a small puff of fire, setting a part of Freed's hair on fire. Lucy giggled as she heard Freed shriek and he ran off to the safety of the other boys. One look at all of their defeated faces gave away the outcome of that experiment.

"All right, that's it!" Cana slammed her mug onto the counter. "It's time for the last resort."

"What's the last resort?" Lucy questioned, but immediately regretted it when all eyes in the entire guildhall, sans Natsu who was too busy engulfed in his endless meal, turned on her. A desperation gleamed in their eyes, and she slowly backed away.

"Come on, Lucy." Levy pleaded as she grabbed the blonde's arm. "If you can't get him going, then no one can."

Lucy sighed dramatically, and ran a hand downed her face. "Do I have a choice?"

"No!" They all shouted in unison.

"Damnit, fine." Lucy grumbled as she shot them all glares. She brushed off her shirt for imaginary wrinkles as she looked over at Natsu and started walking in his direction. She bristled at all the stares on her back, and she rolled her eyes. She would just have to have fun with this, otherwise she would be embarrassed out of her mind. She stopped right next him as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh, hey Luce!" He grinned at her, making her smile in return.

"Hey, Natsu! Do you ever do anything other than eat?" She took a seat next to him as he laughed.

"What kinda question is that?" He went back to stuffing his face.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hands back, ignoring his questioning look as she made him sit back. She swung her legs over his lap, settling herself there as she moved her hands to his uncovered chest. God, did she love the fact that he only wore a vest. She saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I can think of much more fun things than eating."

He rose an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What the hell could be more fun than eating?"

She smirked and leaned into him, putting her mouth next to his ear, and lightly licking the shell. She heard his breath catch, and she grinned. "You could eat me instead." She pulled back and giggled at his confused and dazed expression.

Suddenly, his eyes turned angry. "The hell, Luce? I'm not a cannibal! I could never hurt you, you know that!"

Despite the anger in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile as she got off and stood back up. "I know."

As she turned to walk away, she giggled as she heard him mumble "weirdo." Everyone's eyes were boring into her expectantly, and she shook her head, signaling failure yet again. She had to force herself not to smile as everyone collectively slumped in defeat. She cleared her throat when she made it to the bar. "Sorry guys."

"Damnit, Lucy!" Cana groaned. "You were the last hope of human kind!"

Lucy tilted her head. "How do you figure that?"

Everyone gave her a pointed look that had her even more confused.

"Lucy." Lisanna was the one who decided clue in the blonde. "Natsu is closer to you than he's ever been to anyone. I was best friends with him when we were kids, but we were never as close as you two are."

"So if anyone would have been able to get him going, it would have been you." Levy chimed in, making Lucy smile. then they all sighed. "It's going to be a mystery forever!"

"Well, that's it." Evergreen huffed. "He's asexual!"

They all grumbled their agreement, but were startled by a tan hand slamming a flier onto the counter between them. "Mira! I'm taking this one!" Natsu grinned, oblivious to the fact that he just caused them all to have a collective mini heart attack.

"O-okay, Natsu." Mira smiled nervously as she grabbed the flier, marking it in a book, and giving it back to him. "Have fun!"

"C'mon, Luce!" Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Let's go!"

"W-wait!" Lucy shouted to deaf ears, and could only be dragged out the doors of the silent guild hall. "Where's Happy?"

He didn't answer her at first. She noticed a tenseness in his shoulders as he walked, and his hold on her wrist didn't relent. He only spoke when they neared the houses on the canal, but there was an edge to his voice. "Happy went with Charla and Lily to visit the Exceed village."

"Oh, okay." Lucy mumbled nervously. She didn't understand why he was angry right then. She didn't want to aggravate him further, but she was confused. "Um, Natsu?"

He didn't respond. After a few tense moments, he suddenly stopped and yanked her into an alley. She barely had time to gasp as he pinned her against the brick wall. "N-Natsu?" The intensity of his gaze as he pinned her hands above her head made her cheeks heat up. She nervously bit her lip, and she rubbed her thighs together as her arousal began to be very apparent to her.

He growled low in his throat right before he roughly smashed his lips against hers. She breathed in her surprise through her nose, and then moaned as she eagerly parted her lips for his demanding tongue. His right leg pushed open her thighs, and he settled his hips in between them as his tongue sought and explored every inch of her mouth. She breathed in desperate air through her nose and pushed her chest into him, causing him to growl and pulled back with his teeth dragging her bottom lip with him. They panted as their heavy lidded eyes connected in undeniable lust.

"Why the hell did you have to join in, Luce?" His deep, husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

Sending him a sly smirk, she murmured coyly, "You looked like you were having fun."

He tightened his grip on her wrists and capture her lobe in his teeth. "That was fucking hell and you know it."

"I'm actually impressed that you kept your composure so well." She chuckled as she licked the shell of his ear, reviling in the shaky breath he let out.

"If you had sat on my lap for one more second…" He shifted so that one of his hands were holding both of her wrists above her head, and brought his other down to squeeze one of her large tits. He let his nose brush against hers as he gazed intently into her eyes. "…I would have fucked you right on that table, in front of everyone."

A moan slipped out from her at his words, and she tilted her head up to try and capture his delicious lips again. He backed his head away just out of reach from her lips, and she huffed in frustration. He grinned in amusement at her, and she glared at his taunting smirk. "Show me." She demanded huskily. "Show me how you would have fucked me."

His grin was successfully wiped from his face, replaced with a predatory challenge shining in his eyes that made her knees want to give out. Pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth, he squeezed her tit roughly, intently watching the way her face contorted in pleasure. "You want me to fuck you?"

The underlying growl in his voice caused moisture to run down her inner thighs. "Yes." Her voice was needy, almost pathetic, but she couldn't bring herself to care, not with the way he was watching her like she was the last meal he would ever eat.

"You want me to devour you?"

"God, yes!" She was getting desperate, almost quaking with need for him to be inside her. She knew he wanted her this way, he always wanted her this way. He was a dragon, a predator through and through, and he wanted his prey to be begging for mercy before he devoured them. She always tried her hardest not to give in, not to beg for his mercy, but she couldn't resist him. He was able to bring her to her knees with just a look, so how the hell could she resist him?

"Tell me you want it." He snarled as he rolled his hips against hers, eliciting a breathy moan from her, her own hips desperately seeking more contact. "Tell me you want my cock inside of you."

"Oh, god. Give me your cock, Natsu." She arched into him as much as she could, but his hold on her prevented a lot of movement on her end. "Let me take it all! Fill me up, Natsu!"

He growled, his restraint snapping after hearing what he wanted to hear. He released her wrists, and instantly ripped her shirt open. Not bothered in the least by her noise of protest, he instantly attacked her pert nipples; fingers pinching, tongue swirling, and teeth biting on the defenseless buds. Her moans rose in pitch as she held onto his soft tufts of hair, tugging on the strands and scraping his scalp. His hands trailed down her arched back, settling under her short skirt to roughly palm the round flesh of her ass. One thing she had learned very quickly in their time together, was that he loved her ass.

His mouth ventured up from her nipple, licking and sucking his way to the nape of her neck. He settled in the crook of it, letting his teeth dig in to the flesh as he pulled it into his mouth. She responded by digging her fingernails into his toned shoulders, causing another growl to rumble from his throat. She vaguely heard the clanking of metal before she was being lifted up and settled above his very hard dick.

"Do you want to walk tomorrow?"

It was the only choice he would allow her; the only way she would get a say in how things went from here on out. But she loved that, reveled in it, and she wanted everything he could give her. "Hell no."

Not even a second later, he speared himself inside her. She let out a shriek of his name, her nails digging viciously into his back as his balls hit the crease of her ass. He didn't let her get used to it as he set a rough and fast pace. The stone of the wall dug into her shoulders, but Natsu put his hand behind her head to keep her from hitting it. He growled and attacked her mouth once again, swallowing her cries as he rocked in and out of her so hard and fast, she knew she wasn't the only one who was going to be sore in the morning. Their growls and pants, squeaks and moans blended together with the squelching of him disappearing into her over and over again. They didn't care if anyone heard. Woe be to anyone who dared try and stop them.

Lucy felt the familiar euphoria building within her, and it wasn't long until she was writhing and convulsing around him, clinging onto him as the white-hot fire erupted through her.

"God, you feel so good when you come apart around me." He growled in her ear, sending a post-euphoric shiver straight down to her still contracting center.

She gasped when he grabbed her leg and lifted it up and over him, spinning her around to face the alley wall. Never stopping his fast pace, he grabbed each of her arms by her inner elbows, pulling her against him. She cried out at the ever deepening intrusion, her insides feeling like they could melt right out of her. Still, she kept pace with him as best as she could, rolling her hips back to meet every deep, hard thrust he pounded into her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." Her throat was getting dry, her voice starting to crack from its use of praise, but she knew he loved every sound that came from her.

"Jesus, you're getting tighter." He ground out through gritted teeth, sweat building as he poured everything he had into his thrusts. For a while, his eyes devoured the way her ass rippled with every impact, but they traveled up her delicious body, to settle on the side of her blissfully erotic face. He leaned down and dragged his fangs across the back of her neck. She shivered and clenched around his cock, making his eyes want to cross. "Do that again." He ordered as his tongue snaked out to tickle her skin.

As if her body was in tune to his every command, her walls clenched around him again. "Fuck, yes!" He hissed out, attacking her neck and humming at its slightly salty taste, like a juicy, seasoned steak: fucking delicious. "Come for me, Lucy." He felt her shiver at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Let me feel your pussy gush around my cock."

Her eyes rolled back, and she felt her walls start to quiver once again. She was putty in his hands, no heed to his devilish commands. His dirty talk turned her on more than she would ever admit, but he knew, he knew everything about her. Once his fangs scraped against the soft flesh of her neck, she was done. Her head shot back, a scream ripping from her throat, as an orgasm even bigger than the last crashed around her. She heard Natsu roar her name as he erupted inside her, prolonging her orgasm into an almost unbearable state.

Dizzy from the intensity of their finish, Lucy slumped against Natsu's chest, his arms wrapping around her as they sunk to the ground.

"Holy shit." He breath out as he cradled her head to his chest.

She chuckled, pressing a light kiss to his chest before she looked up to smile warmly at him. He grinned down at her before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss, a stark contrast to his behavior just a moment beforehand.

"I love you, Luce."

Warmth spread through her chest at his words. Looking into his eyes, she wondered how she had been so lucky to catch the attention of this man. He was everything she could have ever asked for. He never even spared any other girl a glance, not even slightly interesting in anything other than Lucy. He was someone she would never have to worry about jealousy with, she would never have to worry if he loved her or was attracted to her. He always made sure she felt special, felt loved. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

The guild might think that he was asexual, but she knew the truth. He was Lucysexual, and they were all each other ever needed. "I love you too, Natsu." She whispered as she reached up to bring his head down into another heartfelt kiss. Maybe they were laying naked in an alley, but the location didn't matter, it was just the two of them, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Ooo, Natsu is so hot and steamy!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I just kinda felt like writing another lemon, and well..**

 **I have licked my cat for you! Muah! I love you!**


End file.
